Literally His
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Draco Malfoy was happy. Not only was his worst nightmare not possible, his fantasies were finally coming to life. To put it simply the dark lord was dead and the Savior was his. Like, literally his. DM/HP slash, T for mild kissing. 1 shot


**Draco Malfoy was happy. Not only was his worst nightmare not possible, his fantasies were finally coming to life. **

**To put it simply the dark lord was dead and the Savior was his. **

**Like literally his. **

"Thank you." Draco told his lover as they sat up against a tree near the lake, his arm was wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry moved his arm from behind Draco's head and started playing with the Slytherin's hair, which immediately caused the blond to lean into the touch; almost purring. Harry smiled at the face his lover was making, and he shook his head remembering the blond had spoken.

"For?" Harry asked tilting his head sideways. Draco almost laughed he always did that when he was confused, but he instead turned around so he was in front of Harry. He looked Harry in the eyes as he spoke.

"Well…." He began and instantly felt embarrassed for being so sentimental all of the sudden. He picked up one of Harry's hands and started playing with each finger, not looking up. "For giving me a second chance- Wait until I finish!" Draco said glancing at his lover, who began to interject, before looking down shyly again. "I know I say this often but you need to hear it. Thank you for believing in me, for not shoving me in the dirt where I belong, for forgiving me, for putting me under your wing, for helping me, for guiding me, for sharing your love with me." He finished in a whisper. Harry looked helplessly at the smaller boy, unable to find the correct words for this situation. The blond was his life now, he had always been an important asset in his life, but they had been rivals. Harry found himself liking being lovers, over rivals with the youngest Malfoy.

"Draco- Look at me…" He paused, waiting for Draco to meet his gaze. Finally after a few seconds his desire was met. "You're not a bad person, you may have been, but Draco the past is the past! I have done some things I regret, everyone has!" He noticed Draco's eyes drawn back to the grass, and he lifted his lover's chin with two fingers so their faces were inches apart, eyes locked. Forgive and forget; that is how I live! You are forgiven now, just forget!" His lips met Draco's, and his eyes closed enjoying his lover's mouth with his own. He would never get tired of the kisses shared between the pair. He smiled when he felt Draco's tongue ghost over his bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth, complying with the blond's desire. Draco skillfully leaned the black haired boy onto the grass and he strattled Harry's waist. He made sure not to break the kiss as he did so.

"I-I I've finally started to forgive myself, and it's all thanks to you." He smiled the smile that melted Harry's heart every time, before he in turn pulled Harry's tie towards him to meet his lips once again. He poured his entire heart into that kiss. Harry and Draco both smiled into the kiss, and both of them couldn't help but notice the difference in this kiss, the complete bare honest that came from it.

"Really Harry? In public?" Harry and Draco jumped at the voice and turned quickly to see Harry's redheaded best friend bound towards him. Harry grinned cheekily at Draco, who in turn grinned back. Ron pulled Harry to his feet, and then he surprised Draco by helping him up as well. "Hermione won't snog me in public." Ron said frowning, before ducking as his girlfriend tried to hit him in the head with the book she was currently holding. She scowled at her boyfriend of several months, unsuccessfully hiding a grin.

"Aw, you wanna join Ron?" Harry said putting an arm around Draco and leaned towards Ron. Ron quickly jumped behind Hermione and peaked his head over his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Back away slowly… I have a girlfriend with a ton of books that she could hit you with!" Ron cried as he hid behind the Gryffindor, completely unashamed.

"I think Hermione would enjoy three guys kissing," Hermione's face tinted pink as she looked down and shook her head. "Ohohoho!" Harry added mischievously, looking sideways at his boyfriend. "Yes Hermione, you talk in your sleep."

"Hermione! You- you-you-…. ARGGG! IM SO CONFUSSED!" Ron said looking between his best friend and his girlfriend. He stared at Hermione intently until she finally looked at him. Finally she sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine! I do think two guys… -You know- together, is kind of….. Hot." Hermione finally stammered, turning even redder. Ron's mouth fell open and he stared at his girlfriend. He grabbed her shoulders. He made a mock angry face.

"What have you done with my girlfriend!" He asked shaking her lightly before hugging her. "You may be weird, but you're still my girlfriend." He turned towards Draco and Harry with Hermione still under his arm. Ron looked warily at the two, finally glad to see the two of them together. Draco may not be such a bad guy after all, he just needed someone to come around and make his a softy.

"Hey Draco?" Harry asked turning towards his boyfriend.

"Yes, Harry dearest" He said in a mocking tone also turning towards his own lover.

"You know what I wanna do?" Harry asked looking into his Slytherin's eyes, losing his train of thought for a moment. He shook his head and snickered.

"And what would that be?" Draco asked holding Harry's hands out in front of him. He grinned as he saw his lover was grinning. _He must be planning something. _He thought mischievously.

"Oh no!" Ron cried in horror as he slowly figured out what his raggy haired best friend was planning.

"This." That was the only word he said before he pulled Malfoy Jr. to his mouth. Their lips crashed together and their hands made themselves to each other's sides easily. Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist as the latter wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Harry deeper the kiss and Draco found himself holding back a moan. Hermione found herself being dragged away by the slightly dazed Weasley. The Gryffindor found herself out of her stupor long enough to remind the boys that class began in less than five minutes, but she ended up huffing away.

Because who needs classes when your kissing the man of your dreams?

**Original Posted- 7/5/10  
Words- 855**

**Edited- 1/12/11  
Words- 1100**

**I find I like this version a lot better.**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
